


剃须问题

by PIGGIEWEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cavfleck, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN





	剃须问题

当贴在唇角的指尖离开，亨利不免因为胡须被连根拔起的苦楚低骂了一句。

“电影之外我可不是什么钢铁之躯，”他眼疾手快攥住那只作乱的手，重新把它按回它原本该待的位置，“我还以为你很喜欢它呢。”

被握在亨利手中的手腕假装反抗似的象征性转了转后便不再动了，本看着亨利高低不平的眉毛弧度，就算有个坚硬的东西正蓄势待发地顶在他的股缝间，他也还是因此笑了：

“你从哪看出来的？”

两条手臂都被固定在头顶，没有手指可用作描绘，本便转动着眼珠沿着那八字胡的升级版转了一圈：

“谁会喜欢和马里奥一样的胡子？”

对亨利不肯松口的代价是下一秒那根硬挺就直直插了进来，先前两个人缠磨太久的扩张和因亨利的手活释放过的本早就耗尽了大部分气力，所以这会儿他只能放松绷直的背脊，随着顶端黏进甬道深处的动作软糯糯地叫了一声。

“刚刚你还夸那套杂志照拍得很帅，而且我没记错的话，那个采访里你可不是这么说的。”

亨利等着本在叫声后拖延起来的绵长尾音结束后，才又在他的脸颊啄了一口以示安抚，“色情片的男主角？那是什么形容？”

“很准确的……嗯……”本稍稍仰起如今唯一可算得上还有自由活动空间的下巴，屈起的左腿也下意识地环上了亨利的大腿根，“……形容。”

“我猜你对记者说这话的时候，肯定没有想过你自己没过多久也会成为男主角之一。”

相比本的上气不接下气，气定神闲的亨利耐心十足地调整起了自己的姿势，本跟着亨利的暗示把自己的腿分得更开，亨利也就顺势在本身上压得更牢。埋在他身体里的阴茎此刻反又变得乖巧，倒是手掌从本的头顶处移情别恋，熟练地开始在本腰侧的皮肤之上游走，一段时间没怎么见到，随着一两记挺撞又隐约绷出的肌肉，证明着这个痛恨健身的男人其实一直在别人看不到的地方尽心努力着。

“我们……哼啊……打了个赌……”纤长的手指从亨利优美的背部肌肉上划过，本偶尔还真的对亨利一旦停止运动反而会加速减脂这件事奇怪不已。

“趁我不在的时候？”

这是个不太让人高兴的话题，于是亨利把自己的丝丝不快变成了胯部富有节奏的进攻，绞缠住阴茎的软肉又被撩拨开，驯服地为每一次挺到最深的行径让路。一向只由着亨利为所欲为的人更没了对抗的余地，他滚动着喉结试图咽下呻吟，惹人心痒的轻吟却又混在一呼一吸中漏了出来，亨利掐着本的腰机械性抽插了好一阵，直到本的腿都酸软没办法再勾住他时才稍稍停下。

贴在本额头上的唇停留了好久终于恋恋地离开，本眯起眼睛急急喘气瞪他的模样完全没有气势，亨利忍不住跟着他的表情笑，伸上来的手则绕到他的鬓角后揉捏起他那一小块耳垂：

“所以你们赌了什么？”

“赌你什么时候会剃掉胡子。”

“还说我？”亨利的笑容因为本含糊不清的嘟囔再度扩大，他往后拱了拱背，在让本又哇哇乱叫起来时用用额头去蹭了蹭本毛茸茸的胡子，“你下巴上的这些又打算什么时候解决？”

“随时可以，反正我暂时又没有拍摄合约在身。”本难得有底气了一回，他腾出手把亨利的头拨开，故意夹紧了腿，虽然这并不能逼出亨利的求饶，不过看着他又因难耐而变黯一层的瞳孔也算是有趣。亨利没再问下去了，在下腹那阵差点让他缴械的热流过去之后，他让自己仍胀硬到不行的肉柱退了出来，本还未来得及支起上半身察看亨利要做什么，正迷惑的他就被亨利在半拖半抱间拉了起来。傲人的身高并不能使他看起来更具有防御力一些，他才想起要去躲开亨利架住他的手，潜意识间的跟从就让他因亨利的指引重新坐到了亨利伸直的腿上。他的性器已经因为刚才断断续续的操弄再次半勃了起来，不过和亨利直戳到小腹的那根相比根本不值一提。

“七十年代的色情片，是吗？”把本推到自己身前的手又往下挪，在本主动摆好跨开的长腿坐下来前，他往上托了把本的屁股，又拿额头去蹭他那把毛茸茸、衬得他更加好欺负的胡子，“我倒还真特意因为你去找了两部来看。”

本轻抿起嘴，不想给予亨利任何回应，但他的上本身还是在亨利手掌的推动下。在挪动中寻找到了可以让他慢慢重新接纳那根肉棒的位置：

“这个姿势在七十年代的色情片里，可是相当受欢迎的。”他鼓励性地又去啃咬起本胡子掩藏下的下巴，没闲着的手却在本看不见的地方让收缩的穴口恰恰好好对上了自己的柱头。本依然不肯说话，抿紧的唇让他的神情看来稍显委屈，即便如此，他正配合着的身体更叫亨利心痒不已。

“看来你最近……唔啊……”随着肉棒重新被湿腻的软肉包裹，搭在亨利肩上的手开始往里扣紧，进入时的每一寸折磨对亨利来说则恰恰都是令他心潮澎湃的快感，“哈啊……过得很清闲……”

“是啊。”亨利也急促起来的呼吸没阻碍他顺口地接话，唇舌趁机戏弄了一番本柔软的胸脯，乳粒在舌尖的撩拨中又不可自控地挺立，本却无暇让亨利停止，他咬住下唇，在呼着气闭了闭眼睛后，下定决心般干脆坐到了底。那根擦过前列腺又直入深处的肉刃痛快地刺激出了本难以抑制的叫喊，他晃着脑袋，明白自己现在后悔也来不及。好在亨利的吻又追上来，他堵住了本尖细轻软的浪叫，同时也把自己不稳的气息传递给了他。

“清闲到足够我好好计划宣传期见到你的时候该怎么操你了。”

下半句话在漫长的亲吻后终于接连吐露，本完全无法回应年轻人下流的秽语，想骂的脏话也因为亨利咬住他乳头的行为被迫中断，他有一句没一句地嘟囔着，但亨利能听清的只有那句“走着瞧吧我一定亲手拔光你的胡子”。笑意和爱意同时从心底蔓延，亨利的手臂在本背后交叠，在他搂住本确保他不会从这个深到对方难以承受的姿势逃开后，他才终于放过了本已经被咬出了好几个牙印的胸。

“我们一定要把时间浪费在这些无谓的争执上吗？”亨利定定神，在望向本的同时，他圈紧了本的腰肢引导着他再次往下坐到了极限，本的手还未能因过于深入的顶弄狠狠掐住亨利的脖子，亨利的牙齿倒是先咬上了本的肩膀：

“我想你了。”最终将啃咬变成了亲吻的男人在放过那一块后，又将额头抵在了本的肩膀上，道出了溢出满满温柔的这一句。

这个对在他身上留下标记乐此不疲的年轻人啊——本咬紧后槽牙，模模糊糊地任亨利折腾，后穴正吃紧的那根让他坐卧难安。饶是如此，搭在亨利颈后的手还是悄无声息地插进了他的发间……

“我也是。”

他拿下巴撞了撞停滞在他肩侧的脸颊，轻柔缓慢地说道。


End file.
